


He Knows Me

by Hambone



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Awkwardness, Consensual, M/M, Oral Sex, Petplay, Sex for Learning Purposes, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Teaching, Valve Dom, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Aid proposes an unconventional means of learning after Ambulon is issued a challenge by Pharma. If he wants to fit in, he'd better shape up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another commission for the lovely abucketofprotons on my Tumblr! Commissions are STILL open!! I hope you enjoy!

The head of the Delphi medical clinic was more frightening than any Autobot Ambulon had ever seen in real life. The silhouettes of Optimus, the Last Prime and Ultra Magnus, Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord, towering with their hulking augmentations over fields of slaughtered Decepticons had been branded into his cerebral cortex for thousands of years, but here, cold and purple and unarmed, Ambulon stood at the feet of Pharma, the head doctor, and found all other figureheads paled behind his sharp scowl.

“What is this?”

He spat the words as though they were a curse. First Aid wrung his hands, a habit Ambulon would later recognize quite well, and flickered his visor to an appealing shade of purple.

“I thought the new paint would help him, you know, appease the patients.”

“Appease.”

Pharma looked him over again and Ambulon felt the dirty coat of new red and yellow peel.

“You think that changes the fact that he’s a Decepticon?” he sneered, “a turncoat?”

Ruffled by the accusations, First Aid puffed out his chest and stood before the small medic in training, fists closed as if he could actually go through with a fight.

“We’re doing our best with what we have! You know just the two of us here was hard. He might not be from a prestigious academy with rolls of credentials paving his thrusters but he can solder a cut neatly and the patients like him.”

Crossing his arms before himself, Ambulon almost smiled as he heard a small mutter, “more than you anyways.”

Pharma stiffened and for a moment they all feared a fight actually would be instigated. After a klik of staring down his nose, however, he rolled his optics up, sighing loudly, and turned back to his desk, long suffering as everything and everyone was beneath him. Though the violence of the moment had been diffused, Ambulon was never able to relax much in his presence. He scooped up the pile of files they’d been transporting before the CMO had caught them and began to leave the room, Ambulon nearly sneaking while First Aid clopped loudly, frustrated.

Pharma turned back around on his swivel chair, slamming a hand upon his desk so loudly that Ambulon dropped everything and First Aid lost his breath, gasping.

“I’m not done with you yet. Who said you were dismissed?”

Spinning on his heel, First Aid let the heat leave his spark before answering.

“You’re right, sir. Sorry.”

Ambulon was still trying to pick up the data pads, nodding frantically and apologizing a little too quietly. Pharma didn’t spare him the effort of turning his nose down.

“If you really want me to accept this,” he shrugged in Ambulon’s direction, “as an Autobot, I suggest you actually start teaching him the code. And how to be a real medic. We don’t have room for amateur work here.”

“…Yes, of course.”

First Aid nodded amiably, looking to Ambulon. There was a pregnant pause, and Ambulon remained crouched amidst his mess, hoping not to draw attention. However, after the silence had stretched on uncomfortably long, First Aid nudged him with his heel, resetting his vocalizer. Pharma rubbed his temples.

“Is that agreeable for you?”

“Oh! Yes. Yes it is.”

He stood, data pads bleeding from his arms.

“I will do my best.”

He considered saluting, but feared there might be some small difference between the ay Decepticons did it as opposed to his hosts. He didn’t want to offend any more than he already had by merely existing. First Aid helped him gather the piles of work, ushering him to the door again.

“Well, that’s great! Isn’t it Pharma?” he looked back, “it’s good, right?”

Already lost to his computer, Pharma waved them a backwards gesture.

“Dismissed.”

000

It took a long time for Ambulon to stop fearing First Aid would stab him in the back, literally or figuratively. He was a strange bot, alliance or no, with a large variety of quirks he openly partook in and then denied having. Ambulon figured it was better not to question anything. He had little choice, what with the DJD out there in the snow somewhere. The work was hard and the hours long, but this was preferable to any of what he had been through before and certainly to what was awaiting him if he quit. That being said, it was fine work and if he kept his head down and swept up the pile of flakes after he was done washing himself at night he was in pretty good shape.

Unfortunately, that could not be said for his studies of the Autobot Code.

“Again, please.”

First Aid tried to be calm and civil with him when he messed up, he really did, but this was the fourth time in half as few kliks and they had only made it through two pages of the reading since the lessons start. Ambulon was embarrassed, and then angered by his embarrassment, frustrated at the work that made him angry, and then cyclically embarrassed for being so angry.

“Uh, yeah,” he stuttered, rearranging his notes, “I know I- I typed it up here somewhere…”

Rubbing a hand over his face, First Aid ventilated loudly.

“I hate to tell you this, but I don’t think what we’re doing here is working.”

A shock of upset rolled through Ambulon’s gut.

“I don’t think so! I think, I mean, I know it’s taking a while but-!”

First Aid waved his hands in front of himself, obviously realizing what Ambulon thought he meant.

“No! No, no, I don’t mean the entire thing, just the method with which we’re attempting it!”

They both sagged, emotionally exhausted. Ambulon could have done without the daily threats to kick him out on Pharma’s part, but First Aid’s accidental slip had nearly stopped his fuel pump. He could do without the entire planet having turned on him. His hands felt impossibly heavy in his lap and he slumped towards them.

“Great.”

“Don’t be so down. I’m sure we’ll figure something out.”

There was an oddness to his tone that made Ambulon’s optics flicker in renewed interest.

“What do you have in mind?”

The usual flitter between professional boldness and a naturally timid nature passed through First Aid, Ambulon unable to help but focus in on the way his fingers twitched and twirled together before his stomach, like unlocking a puzzle box.

“It’s… unconventional.”

“So is everything else about this.”

He hadn’t meant to sound quite so bitter, but the cold had been seeping in through the doors lately, despite the fact that Pharma insisted no one could leave or come inside without his noticing, and it was making hi processor run a light year a nano-klik. At the look he got for his harshness he turned away, chewing his lower lip. Awkwardness abound.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re right,” said First Aid, somehow managing to keep some kind of pep in his voice, “but I think, if you are willing to try it, we might manage to help you with that attitude too.”

He seemed sincere enough. Ambulon was not sure whether he should be wary or not. Strange bots in a strange land offering him unconventional ideas – but what could go more wrong?

“Well, I guess we might as well try it.”

First Aid hopped forward on his toes, tapping his fingers together in childish joy.

“Wonderful!”

He rushed back into the office, almost humming. Ambulon was beginning to wonder if he should be more worried.

“You know-” First Aid’s helm popped back through the curtains and Ambulon nearly had a spark fit, “you don’t have to do this if you don’t want. I mean, the Autobot Code you do have to learn, if you want to stay with us. I wouldn’t worry about the medical training since you already had some and you’re doing very well. Either way, you have to learn these things, but this you can choose to opt out if you want.”

“Alright,” Ambulon was not able to hide his growing trepidation. He could only have been more suspicious if Pharma were somehow involved. That nearly made him shudder on the spot.

When First Aid stumbled back into the room, he was holding a variety of things in a box, the only item Ambulon was able to distinctly make out being a long strip of thin chain, rather pretty and silver in color. He itched at a patch of flaking paint on his knee, already antsy.

“Okay, this is it.”

First Aid set the box on his chair and stood arms akimbo decisively.

“Okay?”

Ambulon waited for direction.

“First off, I think you need to start learning from a different perspective. Get on the floor, if you’d please.”

Ambulon blinked.

“Uh, I’d rather not actually.”

Posture slumping, First Aid groused a bit.

“You said you’d try it! I know it seems a little strange but you have to at least give it a shot. I mean it you can say no if you want but…”

“…but it’s probably my best chance to succeed and not have Pharma throw me out on my aft.”

Deeply venting, Ambulon got out of his seat and kneeled on the floor.

“Now what?”

“All the way down, please.”

First Aid made a pushing gesture.

“On your hands and knees.”

Giving him a slow look, Ambulon complied. He was expecting the floor to have been even colder than the chair, but it was surprisingly warm, owing, he realized, to the generations beneath the complex. Basking in the minute ripples of heat that now coated his belly, Ambulon waited. First Aid as rummaging in the box.

“Okay, good, good. Now, I’m going to put something on you.”

“What?”

That soured the mood again. Still, Ambulon remained on the floor, watching apprehensively as First Aid withdrew the chain and what it was attached to from the box.

“It’s just supposed to help you concentrate. All your focus will be on me.”

“That’s a collar.”

He watched as First Aid opened the clasp, showing it to him.

“Yes, but it’s comfortable I promise.”

He did not question how the medic would have ascertained that, too busy wondering what the hell was going on.

“Is this… some kind of joke?”

“No,” First Aid knelt, “I promise, it’s just to help.”

For whatever reason he allowed the cool metal to slide around his throat, almost gasping when he heard the click of the lock being set. First Aid looked him over appreciatively before standing again, holding the line of chain at his side.

“How’s that?”

“Uh,” how could he answer that? “It’s alright.”

“Good!”

Primus, he was really excited about this. Sitting back in the chair, First Aid crossed then recrossed his legs, as if he couldn’t decide which position dignified him more. Ambulon remained kneeling, unsure of himself.

“Now,” First Aid jingled the chain, “sit.”

Already halfway there, Ambulon plunked his aft onto the tile. First Aid wriggled a bit.

“Oh, good boy! Speak!”

“What?”

“Close enough!”

Frowning, Ambulon held up a finger in pause.

“Wait, wait, wait, I don’t think I understand what exactly is happening here.”

Placing the leash across his knees, First Aid seemed to sober up.

“You’re my pet.”

“I…”

“I don’t mean really! Just, like, as a game. A teaching game!”

“Okay.”

Ambulon shifted a bit, not wanting to admit that he was intrigued. The weight of the collar around his neck was nice, in a grounding sort of way. It was a good contrast to his ever itching paint and the uncomfortable push pf Pharma’s glare on him. In fact, it made things seem safer, as it were. First Aid was holding on to him. He liked that idea.

“Basically, you do what I say, and I reward you if you do it well.”

“And if I don’t?”

First Aid reached into the box again.

“Then you get punished.”

He pulled out a short crop, complete with a small bow tied at the end of the wrapped handle. Ambulon gawked.

“Where did you even get all this stuff? Has it just been lying around since before I got here?”

Now it was First Aid’s turn to shuffle shyly.

“Well, I- I just keep things around, just in case.”

Then his back shot ramrod straight.

“Rule one: don’t speak unless given permission!”

“Okay.”

Ambulon spoke without thinking and then shrieked as the crop swished down and slapped the tile before his nose.

“What did I just say?”

Almost whimpering, Ambulon lowered his head, wondering if that was permission enough to answer. Deciding to hold his tongue, he glanced at First Aid with a bit of wonder coloring his vision. Perched upon the chair like an emperor, First Aid seemed wholly pleased with himself.

“You may answer.”

“To not speak unless spoken to?”

“Very good!”

First Aid steepled his fingers again, leaning down.

“How is this feeling for you? Do you want to keep trying?”

Ambulon thought about it. it was weird, that was true, but nothing about it so far seemed particularly threatening, even if he was beginning to seriously consider how that crop would feel applied to his frame, and there was no denying to comfort he took from being told what to do in a strange setting such as this. Swallowing thickly, he looked right into First Aid’s visor.

“What exactly would be my reward?”

It wasn’t until First Aid’s foot brushed his thigh that he even noticed it had moved. As he watched, the medic traced a gentle pattern across his inner leg, slowly moving inward until it brushed his panel, tentative but with meaning.

“If you understand.”

“I think I do.”

Well, that certainly put a new light on things. Somehow he couldn’t find it within himself to be surprised, and, if we were continuing on this point of their interactions, Ambulon had found himself a little attracted to his teacher.

“So, do you want this?”

He almost sounded nervous. It was pretty cute.

“Yes, sir.”

This could work.

“Great! Now, let’s start with those chapter one basics again.”


	2. Quiz

 

“Well,” said Pharma, sniffing a bit at the dampness of their makeshift classroom, “I suppose your progress has been… acceptable.”

Ambulon was doing an admirable job of sitting still, given the circumstances. As he recited back every line from the handbook First Aid had downloaded them he shivered, both under Pharma’s judging glare and from the extra stimulus he’d been asked to take on during the evaluation. Despite the fact that he rocked and squeaked as he spoke, Pharma seemed to hold him with the same level of disdain and lack of care as always. Now, he was, hopefully, getting ready to give the final note and leave.

Really, at this point, the leaving part was all Ambulon cared about. First Aid had told him he could get through this, because they’d practiced, but here in the moment he was feeling less than confident.

“I suppose, for now, you’ve earned your stay.”

First Aid made to pump his fist in the air, but Pharma continued, “However, that does not mean the decision is final. You have a rudimentary knowledge of our values at best. Keep working with him.”

“Oh, thank you Pharma! I’m sure I will!”

Was he intentionally dragging on the conversation? Ambulon wanted to seethe but could hardly muck up the will to.

“Uh-huh. Well then. I’m going to go back to cleaning up the messes you idiots leave while you’re over here making up for the turncoat’s poor education. Don’t be late for your night shift.”

And with that he was strutting out the door.

Ambulon threw himself to the floor.

“Was that good? Was that good enough?”

“Oh Ambulon! You got every question right!”

First Aid was giddy, flinging his hands in the air. His student, however, was preoccupied.

“First Aid, sir, _please_ let me know if I can take it out now!”

Now that he was off the chair, the large puddle of lubricant shining on the seat was free to shimmer in the low lights, the rest of it clinging to Ambulon’s trembling thighs as the vibrator inside him continued to pulse merrily. First Aid practically skipped around to his chair at the front of the room, seating himself gingerly and giving Ambulon a loving glance.

“Remove your panel and show me.”

The movements were like a second nature now, Ambulon sliding to lie back on his elbows, thighs spread. Slowly he parted his panels, just the way he’d been taught, and let the excess lubricants trapped behind them spill out onto the tile. The handle of the vibrator, just barely poking from between his swollen valve lips, hummed loudly once exposed. It hadn’t been magnetized inside since he needed to push it in enough to keep covered, and even as he arched his back to show it more the device began to slip out, the rhythmic clench of his calipers doing nothing to hold it back.

“Perfect.”

He watched as First Aid pulled the box where he kept every implement of torture and pleasure he owned and pulled out a smaller vibrator and a collapsed fold of metal Ambulon recognized quite well.

“Be a good boy now,” he hummed, the command that Ambulon knew to obey. Lips sealing, he assumed the role long built between them. Instead of speaking, he whined loudly.

“Oh yes, don’t worry, I’m coming.”

Crouching at Ambulon’s side he turned on the mini vibe, pressing it’s tip to Ambulon’s cheek and letting him feel it’s strength.

“I am so proud of you! Really, Pharma is not easily impressed. I think you get a treat, yes you do!”

Ambulon allowed himself to be maneuvered into a frontwards bend, much like the one he had first assumed when they began all this, and tried his best not to quiver as his legs were spread wider. First Aid’s nimble fingers pressed against his aft, holding the vibrator, which had begun to shift out more, back inside of him and making him squeak embarrassingly. The spreader bar was unfolded and pushed between his legs, clasps attaching and holding him open, exposed.

The fingers at his valve drummed on the vibrator, making it pulse more wildly. Ambulon whined again.

“Oh, don’t be so greedy. This is a reward, remember!”

The mini vibe met his external node and Ambulon bucked involuntarily, having to bite his tongue to keep from shrieking. Surely Pharma would hear that, even with sixteen feet of titanium alloy between him and them right now. a strategic strike, it shook him all the way through to his core, almost numbing if it weren’t for First Aid’s excellent technique, sliding it up and down around his valve lips just when he thought it was too much, making every fold burst with charge. The teasing built and built, his already heavily twisted gut tightening as he felt overload impending.

“Ah-ah-ah!”

And just like that all contact released. The vibrator inside him was tugged out before it was even turned off, a fountain of lubricant following after. Ambulon trembled, unable to even articulate his frustration. His hands shook on the flooring, almost badly enough to make him fall. Retreating to the box again, First Aid let his own panels part, revealing his valve, pale and pretty, for Ambulon to gaze at as he bent over. Though he was overcome by his need to cum, he could not tear his optics away from the red stripes and cherry external node, licking his lips hungrily.

“Ah, here we go.”

First Aid turned back to him, sitting on the chair, his throne, with his legs spread provocatively. In his hands was possibly Ambulon’s favorite and most feared toy, a corded egg vibrator. Simple at first, but First Aid had a way of manipulating the speed settings at just the right moment, his talent for listening to a patient’s engine coming into wicked play in the berth room as he could read Ambulon’s spark like a one of his Wrecker’s data files.

“You know what to do with it.”

And, it could magnetize right onto his external node. Scrambling forward awkwardly, as the spreader bar clanked across the floor, Ambulon tapped it’s slowly warming shell to his equipment, already excited and terrified for its application, apprehension alive in his piping. He nosed between First Aid’s thighs, the scent of his arousal heavy and intoxicating. The medic cupped the back of his helm, sighing happily.

“Good boy. Go ahead.”

His excitement said more than his actual talent, ramming his nose into First Aid’s crotch and immediately sucking and slurping at his valve lips, thirsty for his approval. He slid his lips around the node and kissed it, again and again, making the fingers on his helm back flex and pet him. First Aid never produced a large amount of lubricant, but Ambulon’s oral solvents more than made up for it as he drooled over him, lapping inside his inlet and taking the folds gently between his teeth to suckle them until First Aid practically sang his moans.

The vibrator turned on with a jolt, his external node pulsing so hard he fell into First Aid’s lap a moment, stunned.  Then he was bucking up, panting and whining, clawing into the seams of his master’s hips, lips finding their target again and doing their best to imitate how intense he was feeling. He could swear he was putting off steam, the wet air of Delphi making them sweat fat beads of condensation to mix and mingle with their lubricants and spark viable charge along their plating. First Aid’s breath was hitching in that beautiful way it did, head falling back, visor dim, legs tightening around Ambulon’s helm to hold him there.

“p-play with yourself,” he gasped, and Ambulon, recognizing the hitch in his voice, was all too happy to comply, a burst in speed of the vibrator making him junk and nip at his valve. Plunging two fingers into himself, Ambulon gasped and moaned muffledly, pumping them with no time to wait, forcing in a third. He was well stretched by the vibrator before, and the overload he’d been creeping up on then was now back full force, waiting. He did not dare disturb the egg vibe on him now, but stroked himself with no lesser passion. First Aid rolled his hip up into his mouth, grasping the chair to steady himself.

It was coming fast now, and they both knew it. First Aid humped Ambulon’s face as gently as he could, squeezing his head tightly until they were both dizzy from it. Ambulon pushed and pushed, against his own fingers and First Aid’s valve, the precipice so close and tantalizing that if he had not been drooling already he would have started. First Aid moaned, and moaned louder, back arching in a perfect bow, and with one last roll of his hips came into Ambulon’s mouth, silent in his final wracking, hands trailing down his own chest. It was enough for them both and Ambulon was following after before he even knew what was happening, hips jolting into his hand as he dribbled onto the floor.

He collapsed into his own mess, First Aid slumping in how own way. It wasn’t until his whines reached a truly pitiful pitch that the medic remembered to turn of the vibe, jumping up his seat with a soft ‘oh!’.

“That was, that was very good, Ambulon.”

The use of his name released him from his animalism. Turning up his face, Ambulon smiled weakly at his partner, reaching down to undo the clasps on the spreader bar.

“I guess you really did teach me something.”

His voice trembled, but he smiled toothily. First Aid returned the fond look, hands open as his spark.

“Well, we’re not done yet.”


End file.
